


An unmistaken glitch

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Gore, Horror, M/M, Torture, dark youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: Hey guys I'm really bored and still trying to catch up with everything but I will soon and my phan will be updated today, don't worry. Anyways fanfic amino has been a huge help. I'm working on this weekends challenge. Also this is written with a very awesome person who loves anti,  scarlettmyst, Kinda hard not to love anti or jack. And we've been bouncing off ideas for this for awhile so um yeah. I hope today wasn't horrible for some of you. Just keep smilin and..Enjoy





	1. The reappearing mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm really bored and still trying to catch up with everything but I will soon and my phan will be updated today, don't worry. Anyways fanfic amino has been a huge help. I'm working on this weekends challenge. Also this is written with a very awesome person who loves anti, scarlettmyst, Kinda hard not to love anti or jack. And we've been bouncing off ideas for this for awhile so um yeah. I hope today wasn't horrible for some of you. Just keep smilin and..  
> Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say that something's happen for a reason so ther things happen and let's say jack makes mistakes. Lots of them.

It was around 9:45 about an hour after you posted your new video today. You open YouTube and click on your newest video. You ignore your voice playing on the video. You scroll down to the comments of the video looking through them, you see a few hate comments that weren't even constructed in a well manner. You look through the comments finding some troubled fans. You read the following comments:

"Hey jack, are you okay? This video isn't edited correctly and it seems your stumbling over your words. If you need to take a day off Youtube and get some rest that's ok."

"What happened at 7:38 in the video? There was a black screen for 6 whole seconds!"

Worried that something was wrong, you tune your ears and eyes to the video. Then you notice that the comments were correct, you were stumbling over your words, and the screen did go black a few times. You go to your computers save files and watch the original video you recorded before it was edited. You expected it to be the same video on but for some reason , it wasn't. It was exactly like the one you remembered recording confused you delete the video that was edited incorrectly and post the original. 

You felt uneasy as you walked down the stairs, it seemed that you weren't alone in you apartment. You grab some potato chips flavored with barbecue and lay down on the couch catching up with Game Of Thrones. 

After two episodes you feel your eyes getting heavy and tired, you make your way to the stair case only to be grabbed and sucked into the darkness of the hallway. You felt yourself swallow something. It felt a pill but after a few moments of being swallowed by the darkness you feel you eyes close and your mind rest.


	2. The meeting

"Let me go!" Jack screamed  
" Calm down!" The red haired figure hissed  
"M-Mark?" He whispered  
The figure laughed loudly.  
"You idiot... no I Am Darkiplier"  
Jack began to panic again.  
"L-like the creepy pasta or fan made character?" Jack whispered.  
Dark laughed again.  
"You think Marks fans made me... you are stupider than I thought! No I am real and as much as it pains me too say I need your help"  
"My help?" The Irish man spat "No... no wheres Mark? Whats happening? How are you here?"  
The words spilled out of his mouth faster than he'd intended  
" Whats happening? Well..." He sighed "Its hard to explain, and as for Mark he's right here." He tapped his forehead  
"Mark... if this is a joke it is not funny just stop it!" Jack shouted, he wasn't as loud as usual Dark noticed.  
" Still think i'm lying huh?"  
Dark grabbed Jacks arm and the world around them dissolved into Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of Mangled by Natewantstobattle (kind of)
> 
> Also sorry this is mainly speech I tried my best!


	3. The call

Jack awoke with a start.  
"What.... what just happened?" He whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair.  
"Oh god.... I....I need to talk to Mark... to anyone"  
He ran into the living room in a matter of seconds and began stumbling around looking for his phone.  
"Come on Mark.... please pick up!"  
"Jack?" Questioned the voice coming from his phone  
"Oh thank God! Mark I-" He was cut of by the clearly confused man  
"Isn't it like the middle of the night for you?" Mark laughed nervously  
"I... what? Oh yeah" Jack looked at the clock "But that doesn't matter I need to ask you something"  
"Jack are you OK? You sound kinda quiet and sickly" Mark replied  
"I- I don't feel..." Jack fell to the floor and doubled over in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes I changed tense I'm really sorry I didn't notice until a moment ago


	4. Coming to your senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just tired a d bored so I decided to update this. Scarlettmyst said i could lol. Anyways I hope your guys day was okay and great. Just smile.and  
> Enjoy

You felt your senses coming back to you. When you realized you were being dragged you open your eyes to see your surroundings only to be met with another layer of black as if you were blind folded. After a few seconds you feel your body stop being dragging and you listen in on the nearby conversation.

It was difficult to identify the voices but you were able to make out the whole conversation. Well most of it.

"good now all we need is for jack to wake up and we need to destroy this stupid glitch so me and you can stay on top of our game." You hear a loud slap sound as if someone just smacked someone else. " Why did you even let the stupid glitch into Jacks channel? Do you wanna be the most lowest killing youtubers?" The same voice from before spoke with anger and confusion in his voice

"well Madpat, I wanted jack and I knew that if he found out I was Dark and not Mark and that I'm a killer for blood and glory, then he wouldn't want me, so I thought maybe if I make a glitch to slowly terminate his channel and happiness then maybe he would be able to realize and accept his evilness. I never thought the glitch would do his job so....well." A voice said different from the other voice. You now know who you were acompaned by in the room. The evil youtubers that seemed like urban legends in your eyes. But now you were in there presence, still trying to find the missing puzzle pieces


	5. New friends

You listened for a moment longer hoping the men would leave, finally you heard footsteps walking away from you. By struggling with the binds holding you to the chair for a moment you managing to tip it over.  
"Shit!" you whispered to yourself "Oh god... I hope they didn't hear"  
"What was that?" Yelled a familiar voice  
Loud thuds echoed through the room as someone ran towards you, your heart began to beat loudly and panic clouded your head. You pushed the blind fold off your eyes and looked towards the only light in the room, it was a tiny glimmer coming from the keyhole in the door.

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness as the key hole was covered and a loud click came from the door. A tall man walked into the room and began walking towards you  
"Hmmm? So YOUR the famous Jacksepticeye?" The figure laughed  
You recognised that voice. You'd heard it before. Many times before.  
"M-Mat? What are you doing? What's going on?" You begged  
The figure laughed and turned his head revealing himself to the light  
'That is not Mat' You thought 'Who are these people? Where are Mat and Mark?'

The non-Mat had dark green eyes, sharp jagged teeth and black circles under his eyes. He smiled an unnerving smile that send shivers down your spine making the thing laugh.  
"Just call me..... Madpat" He said with another evil smile


	6. A twist in the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys

You lay there with the door wide open allowing light to find its way in the room while Matpat, or Madpat looms over you with a minister smile he then kicks your stomach making you groan in pain. 

" You really think your such hot shit! Uh! You don't even know one thing about killing without being detected. Your just so popular and portrayed as a merciless killer from this glitch. God Dark never thinks correctly about the outcome" He says looking into your eyes once again with a develish grin.

"What do you mean a glitch?" You say with question in your voice. You can feel something being tossed on to the ground it was a bag of Lays chips with a hamsanwhich in a bag.

"Eat up. It'll be your last meal for a while" Madpat say kicking your stomach with a sly smile on his face as he leaves you the room shutting the door allowing only the light to come through the keyhole you open the bag of chips with your stomach still growling from pain and hunger.

After a few moments of the room being filled with the sound of the chips being crunched in your mouth you hear the door being unlocked and opened again. Instead of finding Madpat in the entrance you see a familiar face. Mark Fischbach . But something about the way he looked at you and the color of his eyes were filled with darkness.

"I'm sorry Madpat came in here. He really hates people who try to take his rank away." Mark says looking into your eyes as if reading your expression "Oh I'm not Mark a t least not the one you heard on the phone before you blacked out. I'm Dark. Not the fan made character or creepy pasta..." he bends down closer so you could feel his breath on you lips. He doesn't move and inch as he speaks "I'm the real thing" He says with a joyful smile on his face. In one quick motion he pulls away from you and sits in front of the entrance so you wouldn't be tempted to run.

"So this glitch Madpat was talking about.... Would you mind explaining this? Am I a glitch or something?" You say taking a care ul bite of the ham sandwich. Something is going on they wouldn't try to keep you alive. They would have killed you by now, but they were feeding you to keep you alive. 

"No your not a glitch Sean" he says in soothing voice that almost covienced you that you were talking to Mark. 

 


	7. Anti's welcome

 Sonething......resonated in your mind. A voice. No. A laugh  
"Heeheehee Jaaaaack!"  
"W-what the fu- "  
" Jack?!" Yelled Dark. His voice had changed it was softer than ever before.  
Your voice changed and your body twisted and contorted in front of Dark, you stood up and broke free of the binds with ease.  
"Good to see you again Dark" You laughed  
' No that wasn't my voice' You thought  
Dark stepped back, fear was engraved on his face his eyes flickered between you and the door.

'No....no get out of my head!' You screamed  
"Hush for a moment!" The other voice snapped, it was much colder than yours you noticed.

"Don't worry Dark..." You heard them whisper  
"Just don't hurt this pretty little body and we'll be grand! Heeheehee"  
You hated that. The little laugh at the end, it made you feel sick  
"So what your the glitch that's been in my videos?" You questioned quietly  
"All in due time" They whispered "All in due  time"

Just like that they disappeared. Leaving you alone stuck in your own dark thoughts. A faint voice could be heard through the sound of your panicked mind they said something

" I'm gonna kill you Anti"

You stood there , frozen.  
"What just happened to me?" You demanded  
"Anti" Dark sighed "Anti happened"  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" You screamed, finally losing your temper  
"Calm down Jack. Please! This is what he wants!" Dark begged  
"I- I'm sorry Mark"

Dark walked out of the room leaving Sean to think,  
'If I we don't do something Anti will kill him!' Dark hissed to himself  
'Mark! Fine I'll have to get some ones else's help! And I know just the man. It's time to have some Natemares....


	8. Ashes

Dark was already having secound thoughts.  
He new Natemare was powerful, that he would be able to help Jack. Whether or not he would..... that was a different story.

The red haired man wondered through the dimly lit alley, listening for any signs of life. A loud crash scared him out of his thoughts and back in to the worled, the man turned quickly towards the sound of the noise but was too late. He felt someone push I'm into a wall and pin his arm behind him.

"Back so soon Dark?" He heard the figure whisper.  
Dark let out a low growl.  
"Let go Nate!" He barked.  
Natemare laughed and released the man roughly.  
"You look.... different" Dark sneered  
"Yeah well Nathan Sharp finally gave me free reign again" He grinned, bearing his white teeth. He did look different, his hair was a mess and long purple tear stains covered his face.

"So what do you want?" Natemare finally questioned   
"What? Can't I just come visit my favourite psychotic demon?" Dark said sarcasticly  
"The last time you visited me you tried to murder my host!" The demon spat "Admit it you need my help"  
"Fine I.... I need your help" Dark grumbled " I need you to help me kill Antisepticeye"  
"The hell's a Antisepticeye?" Natemare spat  
"He's Jacksepticeyes dark side" Dark breathed  
" I... uh he's a glitch that..... nevermind!"  
"That freaking green haired Irish man?" The younger man yelled. 

"If I do help you.... what's in it for me?" He said maliciously   
"Well...." Thought Dark out loud with a sly look in his eyes " Remember Madpat?"  
Natemare turned bright red.  
" Well he's been working for me since you kidnapped him.... you wouldn't want him knowing where you are now would you?"  
"Fine" Natemare snapped.  
"Good" Dark grabbed his arm and they both melted into the darkness.

You were sat on the floor holding your head in pain. A young looking man walked in.  
'He is not a man' Whispered the voice in your head  
'Shut up!' You hissed.  
The man walked towards you, a grin plastered on his face. That was untill he saw you. He stopped dead in his tracks gaping at you. Fear engraved on his face. He turned and left the room in a flash.  
"No Dark!" You hear him scream in the other room  
"That... that thing can't be helped! Tell Mad whatever you want I won't help that monster!"  
You felt faint again, your head was still throbbing you gripped it again trying to stop the pain. The room seemed to close in on you as your vision became blurred. Darkness surrounded you easing you into sleep.

You woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Was it you? Or Darks victim next door? You couldn't tell anymore. Dark walked in but the younger man was nowhere to be seen  
"Where's-" You began  
"I took care of him"  Dark whispered slowly  
You looked up, his eyes had a mad look in them that scared you deeply and some sort of red liquid had been splashed on him.   
"B-blood?" You whispered to yourself " Mark what did you do?"  
"For the last time! Marks gone!" Dark screamed  
You recoiled in fear.  
"I- I'm sorry Sean" He looked away, then back again  
"But the problems gone now"   
The voice in your head laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after Nate's song Ashes of you haven't heard it, its really good.


	9. A predictable outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's the day before thanksgiving, well where I'm at it is. For some of you tomorrow will be a regular Thursday. But spice your day up. Don't make it repetitive. Anyway I'm still desperately trying to update e erything and find a schedule of some sorts that works. It hard. But I'm also working on evil phan and my other darkiplier and jack. And don't forget the evil phan will be tied with my darkiplier. In a way. So this work is a lot of fun and I love this interpretation but we can't let anti go fully bexerk. Not quite yet. I'm still working on this with scarlettmyst and it's a lot of fun. So without further wait.  
> Enjoy

You started questioning yourself about who mark killed or what this thing was but then you feel your self spaz out and you hear a faint growl that turns into loud laughter then disappears. You return back to see darks face with a terrified reaction.

"Ugh, why the fuck did I ever do this." Dark says throwing his hands up in the air. He clenches his fist as he punchs the cement wall, leaving a deep indent on the wall and drawing his fist lack with scraps and cuts allowing blood to slip out of the wounds. Something suddenly clicked inside of you. You launched forward not even knowing what you were doing breaking the shackles that desperately tried to keep you in place. You hurled yourself at Dark and something caused your hands to go to his throat as the voices in you head whispered and screamed things at you.

"You'll never be good enough for anyone" a voice said

Another voice added " You don't deserve them" 

Another voice demanded "You don't even need them. They were useless."

A similar voice screamed in your head filling it with sound and echoes "Join us!" 

You deserpately try to fight the voices in your head and ignore them to take over your body once again. But panic rises as your objective to take over your body was aborted the thing still had his hands on Mark back squeezing and watching his face fill with the color of red. 

You then feel your body be jerked by a dark black fist throwing you to the wall, hard, and holding you there. When your vision became clearer and you feel yourself regain your body but you were stil held by the dark fist.

"Ths is... Natemare" Dark pants after slightly catching his breath from the thing choking him. You look at who Mark was referring to, it was Nathan Sharp from Natewantstobattle. But he had no white in his eyes only darkness and their fist thing wasn't even his hand. It seemed to be a shadow of some sort. 

"Mark I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me I just-" you say trying to grab words from the air quickly.

"For the last fucking time Mark is not here! I'm Dark. And because of my foolish decisions, I have to go full Dark on Anti. This glitch is too strong. Stronger than me and Natemare combined. Which means we're gonna need some help. As much as we can get."

"wheres Matpat then?" You question looking around, confused. 

"Dead" Natemare whispers in a deep low rumble staring at you with his black demonic eyes that send shivers done your spine. You feel yourself spin but you don't see yourself spinning. Dark sees this and signals to Natemare to drop you. He does so as you feel yourself fall into Darks arms as the world goes black again.


	10. Darks thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I'm adding like on new character that's gonna have a lot of backstory and plot. Anyways the last chapter was fun to write. Anyways hope you guys are doing good. Without further ado
> 
> Enjoy.

He held the Sean in his arms. Who kept spazzing out , while asleep, in an unnatural manner. Gently, Dark held him in his arms hearing his breathing and heart beat in rhythm. He walked into the dark room with the green haired Irish man in his arms. He layed him on the ground letting his good side think for the one moment.

_"Poor jack, if only this thing were to go away and I could tend to my friend... but for some reason this..this thing just wants Jack for a reason I'm not sure of."_

The good side thought. 'Dark leave a sticky note saying he was sorry and he was gonna try fix everything for the sake of Jack. So that he wont stay a glitch."

the red haired man left a flashlight in the room and was very gentle with other mans hands and feet as he theirs them in a comfortable way. He then turned away shut the door with a loud bang and looked at the other to figures.

" Welll, nice plan genius. I shifted for nothing." The shadow said as he formed again into a young man who looked like an average human. Yet his eyes were blood shot and red.

"Anymore idiotic plans?" The taller one who's white of eyes were the color of a midnight sky.

"Nope, an even better plan I should have done. We're off to see Cry... the oldest darkest youtubers. Who has noted everything there is to know about torture,death, and hiding bodies." Dark said in a growl as he snapped his fingers and lead the other two behind him.

(perspective switch) ( Jack's pov) 

When you awoke from slumber, you saw the flash light there shining through the keyhole exsposing a bit of light you grab it with your tied hands and trace the note:

**I'm sorry Jack. But I'm gonna fix this you and your discerns with Anti is to much to handle we need to fix this. So you don't throw off the balance of evil. It was so foolish of me to hack into your computer and put Anti on there. All I wanted was to have you. And I knew that you as Jack would never love me as Dark. But if I made your evil come out. Maybe it would change. I see now, that it can't happ-**

The note cut off when it was out of room. Your head starts pounding and throbbing in excruciating pain. You hear the voices all around you as you spaz out again trying to regain strength to fight the pain gets worse the more you try to fight it. This thing is playing its cards right. It was trying to push you to exhaustion. So being smart you sit on the ground but that doesn't help. The screams and whispers get louder and the throbing pain in your mind made your head spin and body ache. Then you feel darkness wash over. 

Like the tide when it's the sand it takes some with it. Or a body slowly decaying under ground. You felt your self begin deteriate as the thing kept saying things.

"Nobody loves you" one of them spat

"Not even Mark" another chimed in.

"You'll never be like them." One of them whispered in a raspy voice.

"You ignorant twat, you can't even meet their standards!" a louder voice spoke.

"You can't do it right... and never will" one said as if they were behind you. Paranoid you whip you head around to see anything but they weren't there. There was just darkness. But your head throbbed with more pain then before as you thought if this was in your head you can get rid of it. 

You try desperately try to clear your mind but they shouted and screamed insults at you from far away and in every direction.

"Your so pathetic." One shouted

"Your just a wanna be" one barked

"Your a guy who got popular just because of someone fucking else!"

"You can't do anything for yourself" one hollered from a far.

"Your just a fuck up" one screamed. 

You break the rope twisting around your hands, cup your ears and curl into a ball muffleingn there shouts as your head throbbed even more.

You watch the door swing open as your vision blurs you see the man with brown light hair and a white mask over his face with blood on him. He observes you as he picks you up and drags you out into the light of a room. He lays you on a table undoing the rope tied around your feet.

A similar voice to yours snapped "KILL!!" 

You spaz out, kick the unknown man to the ground leaping on top of him only to be dragged back by the black shadow hand grabbing you and holding you there in the air. The unknown man then gets to his feet signaling Dark to hold you on the table once again.

Incapable of moving you feel yourself relaxe until Chaos rises again in the room.

"Hold him still" the unknown mans choirs. Was he referring to you? If so. Why? You weren't moving, were you? You look into Marks eyes who Dark now owed and claimed as his. Somewhere there you found comfort. It and your body calms as the unknown man goes to work on your arm injecting something into it. As he does so you hear someone, similar to bates voice shout something as you heard screams inside your head you felt like your eardrums were bleeding from the amount of noise filling the room. You then hear the, now familiar, insults and whispers as you fall into a deep sleep that you felt you wouldn't wake up from. 

(Small time skip)

When you awoke from the darkness something didn't feel right you were in a carpeted room that had a empty backpack in it. There was a dresser next to your comfortable bed that felt super warm. You sit up ready for the whisper, screams and insults but instead you heard one word be whispered in your head.

"Thank you" it said "you've become Anti... thank you being a glitch gives me so much fucking power you pathetic human." It said. Throwing you to the wall. Making the wall rattle and a shelf fall. Then someone familiar walks in with a warming smile as he sits down next to you.

"Anti calm down. Now listen for now. You listen to Jack's commands and demands. And if you don't....well you can go back to being in that flash drive." Dark said looking into your eyes. 

Then you felt it. As if you had complete control as the Anti came through. It circulated through your blood and made you feel alive. You chuckle and then surprise yourself. Was that you?

_'Hehe. This human doesn't know how much of a glitch I can be it's time for Anti to return to the Earth." You chuckle letting yourself have a small bit of power. You wouldn't be able to kill right away. You had to regain your strength._

The glitch thought. You force a smile on your face when you see Daks eyes fill with delight. 

"Welcome to the evil side of YouTube. Some youtubers you've never even heard of." Dark says holding out your backpack which was filled with some objects. "Around here we balance things, kinda like a pack of dogs the strongest leaders and evilist youtubers lead there own groups and well because of your classification of being the strongest evil thing, you lead my group. It's strange but you'll fit in especially when you start dating and describing all your thought out plans."Dark says in gentle voice. Then you feel it. Pure evilness washes over. You were gonna lead something. And one thing was to kill. 

"I don't wanna lead a group give the group to Natemare or something. I want it to be you and me. Our own little double kill team." You say in a deep rough voice as you pull Dark closer and fast until your lips have only the space for a needle to be. Then you speak the words. "You got potential they don't have. Gentleness." You say leaning in passionately and roughly allowing your lips to smash and your eyes to close. 


	11. Hopeful times

You smiled gently and pulled away  
Dark looked at you for a moment, his eyes were bright and hopeful.  
'Stupid...' Whispered a voice in your head 'What an idiot. He really thinks we love him? Pathetic'  
"Shut the fuck up!" You thought in reply

"Jack?" Questioned the other man  
"Sorry Dark... I was lost in thought"  
 You said hurriedly.  
A light smile played on your lips for a moment  
"So... what do you want to do?" He questioned   
"Now your free from Anti I mean"  
You thought for a moment and paced around the room slowly.  
"Anti was powerful right? Really powerful?"  
Dark nodded his head  
"Who else has a evil side? Everyone?" You questioned quickly   
He nodded again. You smiled at him. Not an evil smile. No. A malicious one.  
"I think it's time I finally met Dark Cry"

Some time later

"So your the big bad Antisepticeye huh?" The man laughed  
Dark shot him a deathly look that screamed 'shut up!'   
"I- I'm always gonna have that aren't I?" You sighed   
Cry laughed again shaking the chains that held him in place. You looked him in the eye for a moment and saw that they  were completely black, dead. Blood splatters covered his mask and hands you noticed.  
"So... if we relise you will you try and kill Jack again?" Dark said coldly  
"Heh maybe" He whispered darkly   
Dark waved his hand and the chains disappeared.

He stood up slowly and looked at you, assessing you. You wrung your hands gently and shuffled on the spot.  
"I don't have power anymore" You whispered half conving him and half convincing yourself.  
'You sure about that?" Hissed the voice in your head.  
The other man suddenly looked at you as though he had heard it too. You shook your head and tried to smile at him.


	12. When the good see the evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there I hope you guys are doing great. I'm eating turkey as we speak. So I just want to thank all of you. Everyone who has clicked on this story or any story and lift with a better feeling. Thank you. Everyone. You all are great wonderful people and no matter what things will always get better. With hope.  
> Enjoy

When cry decided to launch his weight at you. Jacks face read fear all over. But what anti felt was threated, and anti would have went after cry with nothing but pure hatred. But unfortunately jack held anti back. Strongly pulling those Pupet strings stronger than the force of good. 

" You really think those voices and thoughts are all in your head. Uh. Well. Time to learn your not alone." Cry said with a smirk on his face as he pinned you to the ground holding you, his eyes shining from the light in the doorway. " You ain't shit anti. Around here the wisest, is given the most amount of respect. And you ain't shit" cry said pushing you causing jack to loose grip of the Pupet strings letting anti grab Cry's neck and push him to the wall squeezing his neck as Cry's mask fell off, revealing his hollow eye socket which  lead into darkness. trying to gasp for air, he takes his hand and attempts to push anti to the ground. Failing anti tightening the grip around Cry's neck while dark was grabbing at anti's shoulder trying to pull him off but his stance and grip was to strong. 

Then the one thing anti was desiring the whole time being locked up in that flash drive, was murdering. With his hands around the Cry's neck. And with jack desperately trying to grab the steering wheel from anti. It happens. He goes limb. Pale. And with a smirk anti gives jack the steering wheel letting jack have control of the shared body. But he only stands there frozen staring at the body his hands killed. And then jack, not anti, jack turns to dark with a smirk growing on his face.

"Well if that's death taking away my victim slowly. Put me in business. Unless your afraid of anti taking to much control" jack says fluently making direct eye contact with his formally recognizable friend. Now they were slowly becoming lovers.

As dark nods he grabs anti's face in his hands and holds it there, staring into the blue eyes belonging to, two different mind sets. Anti and jack and has their lips collided once again. Dark realized he was picking favorites. He wanted the neat, merciless, killer. Anti.


	13. Seeing things

W-what was that?" Dark whispered   
"Fun" You laughed  
A slight pain shot through Jack's neck making him jerk away for a moment.  
"Jack you OK?" Dark said hurriedly   
"I-I..."   
The pain grew stronger and began spreading up to your head. You turned sharply and began  running, your heart beating in your throat.  
The green haired man turned and ran into a small room with a large mirror on the wall, you gripped the sides of it and stared into your reflection. 

"Jack?!" Yelled Dark   
"No! Go away!" You hissed, your voice was strange, cold.  
You looked back at your reflection again, that  was strange too, your eyes were darker and your face had grown pale. The pain came back, stronger this time, a sticky liquid began dripping down your nose. You held your face and looked at the liquid.

"What the-"   
"Jack please!" Dark shouted clearly panicked  
There was a mark. No. A symbol engraved on your neck you noticed as you gripped your face. It felt as though it had been cut into you.  
Something laughed in you the ear and you saw someone else's reflection in the mirror. He was holding a knife tightly against your neck. The cool blade slid across you gently.

"Dark!" You screamed   
The other man stormed into the room and looked at you. You seemed to be perfectly fine other than the fact you looked like you'd seen a ghost.   
"Jack please! Calm down" Dark chimed   
'Yes Jack calm down' Whispered a voice in your head.  
That's when you lost it.


	14. When the things you see, seem like reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This few days haven't been so great for me. Things aren't just going great around me. But I have have faith that things will fix itself. But you guys keep giving me motivation so without further ado  
> Enjoy

When the door swung open, mark was in the doorway your mind was throbbing like it had before in the dark lonely room. You then close your eyes and try to hold your head you feel Mark jump on the bed slowly. The voices in your head become louder into a scream.

_"its not dark" one shouts_

_"it's someone else" one whispers making you think what he was saying._

_"hes here to take you away" one barked_

_"he's trying to fix you" one hollered_

_"by death." About her one chimed in adding to what the previous one said_

_"Your not helping" you scream at them._

_"you can't make it on this world._

_just kill him"_

_"get rid of him, then you won't be held back"_  

you desperately try to ignore the voices and open your eyes seeing not dark, but a shadow with yellow eyes, as bright as a light bulb, holding some thing in his hand. It looked liked a knife.

panicked, with the worst thoughts in your head, you scream aloud in defense kick the black figure In the cheast and ful to the floor cowarding there in defense with your eyes closed. When you realized how quiet you head and room was you open you eyes.

Scrared yet brace you look over to see mark. Not the black, but mark, holding you close and then that when things went to how they were mark sensed you eyes opened and open his gentleness and emotion Gone as he kisses your lips and stands up helping you up.

"next Time run to the corner and deny the thoughts I'll be behind you, protecting you so we're safe and sound. But we can't at safe forever. Either you run from the voices or ignore them. After time they'll go on to there new victims but come by now and then with a visit. But I'm always gonna be here baby..." dark says holding you still while you rest your head on his cheats. Where you had kicked him you could scantily hear his heart bea. And tears filled your eyes as you finally realize how cruel and horrible this world was. Filled with physchos and killers and people that didn't give a fuck about how much people hated them. And you get to be one of those people. 

"Im sorry, these voices. They just make me paranoid. Like something's gonna grab me and drop me into an abyss of doubt. And they-they tell me to do things I don't wanna do. Try making me think what I know isn't right." You say tears running down your face and going into the fabric of marks shirt as you clench it. Dark holds you still bing gentle. Was this mark holding the puppet strings of dark. If so. It can't be that hard. Can it?

(time skip) 

he throws you the knife that was sharpened to the point. You grab it by its handle and put inside the suitcase that was packed with more stuff. You both looked like business men in a tuxedo, but under your clothing was a bulett proof amour. 

"Come on this will be you first proper kill. And I'll teach everything you need to know baby" dark said grabbing your hand pulling you close and moving your body in a manner to make you spin. He then lands you so your facing him as he leans his lips in for a kiss. You give in as he leads his hand to your waist, holding you there.

.well we better be going then." You say grabbing your suitcase so you would feel like a proper business man. You had to say. You were working that tuxedo.

"okay plan, we go to the bar, get a little drunk, not to much, and we find someone. We grab them give them a benodryll pill. Blindfold them wait for them to sleep bring them back here to the torture rooms. Until she dead." Dark says mapping out the plan once again. 


	15. When history repeats itself

You hadn't been in there long and you'd  already found the perfect candidate  for your 'masterpiece'.  
"Her" You whispered in Darks ear "She's perfect"  
Jack pointed towards a fairly drunk girl in the corner of the room. She had pale skin and bright red hair, she spoke with an accent that you determined to be extremely stereotypically British.   
"Her?" Dark questioned "Really?"  
Smiling at him you got up from your table and walked towards her slightly leaning as the alcohol took a hold of you.

"Hello miss" Jack said in a hushed voice  
The woman looked up at him when she heard his voice and suddenly began rubbing her eyes furiously.  
"Uh are you OK?" You asked, genuinely concerned for a moment  
She got up and stared into Jack's eyes  
"Miss?" You suddenly felt rather uncomfortable as she continued to stare at you  
"J-Jack? Jacksepticeye?" She whispered in astonishment  
You laughed, realising how easy this would be if she recognised you  
"Heh.... yeah... that's me" Jack laughed again  
You turned and glanced at Dark quick enough that she wouldn't notice him hiding in a shadowed corner. This was going to be easy.

You and the girl, whose name you had learnt was Kiera, had been talking for a couple of hours, patiently waiting, untill you finally saw your opportunity. As the night went on Kiera had grown increasingly more intoxicated, thankfully alcohol had little effect on you allowing you to concentrate on the matter at hand.  
"So Kiera..."  
"Yes Jack!" She smiled, her eyes were so full of excitement and and happiness it hurt to think of what was soon to happen to her  
"Um... want another drink?" Jack questioned, nervously.  
She nodded her head and began rambling again about how much of an honour it was to meet you.

Dark began laughing as you approached him a grimace on your face  
"Do- do we have to...kill her?" You asked sadly  
"What? Growing back into your old ways Sèan?" Dark joked  
You let out a small laugh and walked towards the bar  
'Let's kill her!' Shrieked the vile voice in your head 'it's fun trust me'  
'You.. you've killed before? But you've only ever been in my head. You couldn't have....' Jack thought in reply.  
Anti laughed 'No Jack WE'VE killed before'  
You stopped Anti by forcing him to shut his mouth and continued walking to the bar.

"Two please" You sighed   
The drinks were slid across the table and right into your hand, you pulled out a tiny pill from your pocket and dropped it into the smaller of the glasses  
"I'm so sorry" Jack sighed to himself.


	16. A time of power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry this just horrible. I'm trying to get this finished before I head to sleep. But hey anti makes his first kill sorta.  
> Enjoy.  
> Smut chapter.

After maybe 10.kinutesnof the girl taking the pill you lead he outside. And you try distracting her by giving her a make out session with Kiera. 

You kiss roughly on her lips biting down on her lips and sliding your tongue under hers causeing a moan to escape the young girls lips. You grin as you go back to her lips and the you end up leading hr to an alley where you would distracted her by going for her neck. 

After 15 minutes the pill, finally kicks in and she falls into slumber as dark comes out of the shadows. 

"Well I wish you would kiss me that roughly you sexy basterd." Dark said as he grabbed your hips pulling you into a gentle kiss. You pull away with a bite. 

"You wouldn't be able to handle the amount of pain i bring baby." You say allowing antis power to run through you with adrenaline as you kiss marks lips passionately allowing your tongue to slide over his is inside his mouth and bite darks lip making a whimper escape from his mouth. 

"You sure about that." Dark said as he pulled away to speak and breath. You don't answer with words but instead with actions. You take your And and grab darks crotch through the jeans. A small moan escapes his mouth as he goes for your neck. You pull him off and gently go for his lips. Yet turning your actions into pain as you fall on top off him and start to take of the tuexedo with your lips still connected. when you get it off it gives dark more places to place his hands as he would occasionally grab your shoulders and moan.  You go for his neck. Allowing your lips to take control and suckle and bite. In this moment, you felt power.

"jack~" dark moans out slightly and quietly. You chuckle as you start to take of darks tuexedo. Struggling to get it off you manage to, yet dark whimpers from impatience broke your concentration ans you got to your jeans. Taking them off and throwing them over to the side.

you bend back down suckling on darks neck going down nimbiling pulling away going back. And repeating, a Raytheon you then tug at darks jeans getting them of in a sexy manner. You then go back down to darks lips and bite them hard letting your tongue slid around. Until you taste blood from darks lips as he let out a whine of temptation. 

You smik as you snap darks boxer waist line letting the alley echo with the sound of the snap and darks loud gasp of pain. You then go back to marks neck and sickle bite some more as he whines and moans from his patience sinking. You lick up from marks collarbone to the base of his ear as you whisper, "this ain't nothing yet darky, your in for a wiiilllddd ride!" You say with delight and power in your voice as speak. You then travel you tongues down from the base of his neck down to marks boxers, slipping them off gently.

"ja-" darks moans out as he arcs his back. Your in as you take in marks dick into your mouth whole. Mark being surprised and growing with pleasure he moans out loudly not caring who heard. How did nobody here. You then take marks dick out of your mouth once he had cum. You swallow it. All when gulp, tasting every bit of dark on your tastebuds. And then let it travel down your throat.

your ip off your boxers with a grin as dark whimper from impatience you then go marks. Neck, in a manner that fit the mood. You then thrust your now hard dick into marks cock as dark gasps from the sudden rush. You thrust deeper and deeper still locking your lips onto darks neck and collarbones. When you pull a way for minutes you see the marks on his neck from the moonlight.

you go in harder allowing mark to moan and groan at his own will. Because this was your time to take power and show dark how rough you could get. And then thought crossed jacks mind. I this all your actions or was anti slowly getting more and more powerful. Was jack losing grip of the strings tied to his puppet.

you go deeper and deeper into dark. This was the third time he had cum and your cock was lathered in the sticky substance. Finally after maybe an hour and a half of being in the alley testing each other's limits and seeing who could get. Ore rough and painful. You both run out of energy. Feeling as though you were the one who toke the benodryll. And that when you remember, you were here to kill a victim. 

Quickly you get up throw your boxers and clothes back tossing dark his. "Oh come on baby I just wanna sleep." Dark says. You look over to where your victim was still and asleep. 

"See I knew you couldn't handle my pain. We came here for a kill. A victim. Remember? Now let's get on it you say as you throw on the tuexedo you had on before and pull out your pocket knife giving the gir, Kiera a small cut on the shoulder. Indicating that she has been alive for an hour since you had her in your hold. You take her back load her in the car and on the drive back. Dark falls asleep. Usually anti would have woken him up. But jack let him sleep. You must have fucked him hard. 


	17. The tortures rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Emily here. You know being weird. Anyways. I know a lot of my works have been delayed but don't worry.anyways  
> Enjoy

When you arrived at the bunker. You turn off the engine. Causing Mark to wake up from the sudden stop of the rumble. You make Dark help you carry the sleeping body who was in a deep slumber and blindfolded in case she woke up. 

while Dark was handling her with care, she woke up. Aware of what was happening she squirmed and wiggled from the arms of dark. Allowing Dark to drop her and the blindfold to slip allowing her to see. 

"M-Mark?" Keira asked weakly as she layed on the ground in pain from the impact of the drop. 

You chuckle behind her. Knowing she can't see as you bend down and grab the blindfold pulling it off. Allowing her vision to become full. 

Yet that was okay you all three were in the torture room. Similar to the one you were kept in for a while, yet instead of shackles holding you in place, she had a chair that she wasn't in. 

She looks up terrified yet confused starring into the now regular eyes of Mark. Without black in his eyes.

"I-I thought you were dead. But... but how did... you why?" She questions as she stands up obeserving the new surroundings. Dark then pushes the girl to the ground going for the lips of the sorta sexy girl. He goes for her neck in swift motions as he suckled on it like you had a short time ago. You then see Dark pull out the sharpened knife as the girl lets a whimper escape her lips. Mark, or Dark at this point, pulls away taking the knife and cutting into the girls forearm. Making her ecstasy thoughts turn into painful screams. 

You chuckle making Dark turn around remembering you were there. He gives you a reassuring look. You watch the blood Oze out of the girls watching it go onto the chair and drip slowly to the ground as the girl stares, terrified by her wound. 

When she looks up panic and fear is all over her face as Dark chuckles and grabs the needle a thread from the small table behind the girl. Where she couldn't see. Instead she looks into your eyes as if questioning you  with questions you couldn't hear from a stare. You then walk out of the room with Dark shortly after he chained the girl to the chair.  You turn to him looking into his eyes as his movements become slower.

"baby, you should head to bed if I fucked you too hard."you say teasing Dark and trying to get some alone time.

"I will admit, you did fuck me harder then I anticipated" Darks said grabbing your chin smoothly and pulling you into a small kiss with gentleness tangled in it. "But how the hell are you still walking around and carrying her and just, ugh."

"im antisepticeye. Sleep is for the weak no matter how much I need it I can go 3 days max without sleep." You say patting his back. "Get some sleep big boy. You will need it." You say putting emphasis in your words.

 You go to the washing room of this bunker that was sometimes filled with other youtubers. Some you never even heard of. Yet you grab the bleach from the cabinet hiding it in your hands as you paced by them. Making your way back to the room.

when you made it inside she saw the beach. She looked at you with pain and confusion i her eyes.  It seeing th beach. You look at your watch seeing the it had been another hour. You grab the pocket knife take her shirt, bend it back, and making her look at you watching what you were doing. 

When you were finished she stared at you still confused yet curious. In a way. You walk over to the tab,e where she couldn't see. You grab the leather belt, giving anti a lil to much power. As he whipped your body bac, flicking his wrist in a perfect manner so the belt would come back down making Kiera scream in pain. 

Jack grabs the strings as quickly as he let go of them. Jack then drops the belt on the floor leaving it there. Good thing these rooms have sound proof walls. You thought. You chuckle bend down and kiss the girls lips roughly biting her lips a sliding your tongue around in the girls mouth hearing her moan slightly.

you settle yourself on the girls lap. Tilting the chair back making her fall to the ground as you kiss her lips even more roughly than you ever did to Dark. You go to her jaw bone kissing her smoth skin but biting as you slipped away down to her neck suckleing on it like a baby teething.

grabbing the bleach that was on the ground you pour some of the bleach into the girls mouth with your weight still on top of her. She tries avoiding it making it get on her shirt and hair. Frustrated you forcefully hold the girls jaw open. Keeping it there. She gets the bleach in her mouth but is reluctant about swallowing it.

"just swallow the damn thing." Anti says his voice coming into existence. She still doesn't holding the substance in her mouth. Jack or anti, grabs the leather belt from a far and the young girls arm. Were mark and gave her a gash on her fore arm and stitched it back up. She screams in pain, as she spits the bleach out onto your shirt. You couldn't care less. 

You grab the bleach and pour more holding her mouth open wider. You kiss her lips that tasted like the substance which did as you excepted and swallowed. It. You spit over to the side attempting to get the taste out. 

A smirk grows onto your face as you grab the girls chair lifting it back to it prestable spot and go over to the only light source in the room. A candle. It had been burning since she came in. 

You put out the candle and put you and the girl into darkness. She looks around unaware of where you wee. You lift her shirt up slightly pouring the boiling hot wax onto the girls stomach hearing her scream in pain and mercy. You relight the candle with a smile on your face as you throw the girl chips and exit the room. Filled with adrenaline as you head back to your room to watch tv and rest your body.


	18. Hate can change even the best men

Dark was fast asleep by the time Jack had returned to the room. You smiled when you noticed the small grin on the other mans face and began walking towards him. As you drew closer you heard Dark talking. Whispering in his sleep.  
"Go away..." He mumbled "Leave me alone..."  
"Dark?" Jack asked  
"I don't want this anymore" Dark's face was filled with pain as he continued  
"I- I just want my friends back"  
You turned around sharply and began walking out of the room. Your mind raced with confused and concern  
'Who was that?' You questioned 'It definitely was not Darkiplier"

Laughter rang in your ears.  
"Oh Jack...." Giggled the other voice in your head  
"What the hell do you think happened to Mark when Dark took over?"  
Anti kept laughing  
"What do you mean?" You growled  
"That's a question for another day Jackaboy" Anti sneered.  
Jack yelled and threw a punch at the wall. The sounds of gentle sobbing drifted into the room giving you an idea. You walked out as calmly as you could and into the room holding the weeping girl.  
"Kiera?" You choked, pretending to sound concerned  
"Jack?" Kiera whimpered  
You smiled knowing that she couldn't see you  
"Kiera I'm so sorry" Jack continued, and reached down for the knife beside him  
"Jack please help me!" She screamed into the darkness  
You picked up the knife and lit the candelabra beside you.

She looked up into your eyes as the light illuminated the area around you. For a moment she thought you may have been there to help her, untill she saw the blade in your hand. You raised the smooth metal up to her throat and slit it in a swift movement, blood poured out and you watched as the life drained from her.


	19. Envy means nothing

Blood stained your hands, you raised them to your face and stared at them in horror. Anti laughed in your head.  
'What have you done now Jackaboy?'" He giggled  
The blood continued to drip down your arms covering you in the red substance  
"I- I didn't... I never meant..." Jack whimpered, weakly  
'Of course you didn't' Anti said sarcastically  
'But wasn't it fun?' He continued "Didn't it feel........ exhilarating?"  
You gripped your hands over your ears  
"No....no" For a moment Jack almost let go of the little control he had left over Antisepticeye 

Dark suddenly stepped into the room, yawning softly. He looked at you concerned for a moment. You dragged your hands away from your head and smiled reassuringly at him "Jack? Whats going on?" He mumbled, tiredly "I... I..." You tried to say something, a few tears rolled down your eyes "What happened? Jack?" Dark walked towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder 

Darks POV: 

Jack pulled away for a moment, "Don't... just don't" He whispered Dark closed his eyes for a moment, he heard Marks voice inside his head 'What's going on?' Mark yelled, obviously panicked 'What happened to Jack?' He placed his other hand on his temples and tried to block out Mark's voice for moment "Don't ignore me Dark!" He screamed Dark suddenly had an idea, whatever had happened had shook Jack up a lot, and who had calmed Jack down before? Mark. 'Alright Markiplier' He thought ' I'll cut you a deal, talk to Jack, make him happy for a while, but if you tell him anything about us and how I came to exist...." He laughed and his voice became lower, darker "I'll make you wish you were dead!" 

Dark let his defenses down and allowed Mark to seep back into control. What was he doing? Letting Mark take control? And all for what? Some green haired idiot that he hardly even knew? He didn't know what was going on. He had never felt such an emotion before, he had never felt anything before. "Jack? Are you ok?" He heard Mark ask "Jack please... its me Mark" Jack looked up at him, his eyes were full of an emotion Dark couldn't understand. Why had Jack never looked at him like that before? Mark knelt down beside Jack and reached out for his hand, gripping it tightly "I- I don't want to become like Anti and Dark" Jack sobbed "But I am. I know it. I can feel it... feel him"


	20. Chit chat time! Turns into dark times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So for my profile I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my phan not being up. I'm planning smut. But archive is a sack of sh*t and deletes it. So yay. Anyways. Enjoy jack and mark time.

Jack pov

You looked into the eyes of Mark. Who should pure sympathy. Yet in the way the light bounces off his eyes. A dark shadow appears around it and is gone.

"Mark looks I'm sorry. I can't fight this anymore I have no reason to." You say geastuing towards the body of Kiera which had a face of pale color and was limb still oozing out blood. You then feel arms around you that pull you into a warm hug of gentleness as tears fall from your eyes to your cheek and seep into his clothes as you clench  his shirt.

"it's okay. I've done things I've never been proud of Jack. I'm tied to this...this thing with hand cuffs. I hate it and especially how he came into existence. I'm sorry Jack. I know. I feel him everyday. But keep being sane, be grave have faith. Maybe they will leave and we can be friends again. But both of our...our things are fucking in love and it disgusts me." Mark said with his voice cracking with sobs from now and then.

"Mark, if I told you. Without Antis thoughts or emotions getting in the way. If I told you I loved you. With all my heart. What would you say." You speak with words you, not Anti, have planned for a while. You look up to see Marks eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack but I don't love you in that way. As a friend. Yes. but like a boyfriend. No."Mark said looking into your eyes filled with tears of disappointment.

* * *

 

You struggled to hold the flaming hot puppet strings that were ignited with fury.

"let me at him he'll pay for the fucking words that ignorant twat spoke." Anti screeched as he tried keeping at mark in his mind.

Jack tugs on the strings with might. "No don't it's his own thoughts you can't change them. You speak in the mindset of you and Anti. 

 

* * *

 

You sit sit down on the cold concrete of the floor. Mark sits next to you close. But not to close.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting a different answer I'm just trying to be honest" Mark says defensively. 

" I know you were it okay. I'm just paranoid these things... are gonna destroy us and make us forget." You say with question in your voice.

"I know. It's okay. Maybe we need to accept it I don't know just know we're both in this together. Your not alone. Literally we both are deteriorating with the evil sid of whatever." Mark says with smoothness and comfort in his tone. 

" How did Dark get there? Did he just manifest? Did he just....Exist?" you questions so many thoughts were in your mind and you were still willing anti to stay in your hold before he goes for marks neck like he did with fucking cry. You shiver from the thought of your first kill.

" Well what's there to say I've been stuck with him ever since birth. He just grew stronger. He used to never have a voice. Then he became a whispe. Around three he became a friend I conversation with. Aroun 6 to 7 he toke control. He could move my hand make me go somewhere I didn't. And then by twelve I dint have control. If I did it was rare. He played an act then when I was 18 and moving out. He almost killed my ex. He almost slit her throat with a broken beer bottle. Then I found control for three years. And I did YouTube. And I lost it. I  toke it for granted.i dropped the game controller. He started taking over my YouTube. Added videos with torturing and death in them then the government tracked me Down. But he ran. He never cared. Just fucking killed. I hated every kill. But for some reason this is the life we were given." Mark said as he desperately tried to hide emotion. But you knew what he thought. 

Why? Why him? Anyone else could have handled it. And that the reason why. Because we can't they take there chance with the weak and make them strong.

"Mark, are you enjoying the kills dark makes?" You question hoping for the answer you we're wanting. 

"No never. Do you?" He says looking rown onto your eyes that have been through so much it was hard for them to reflect any emotion.

"Yes. I enjoy the adrenaline rush and the scream of pain and the look their face makes before the end. Their pleads of mercy and freedom. But you won't give it to them." You say as anti gains some control and gives a devilish grin as you look into the eyes of...dark.who had plastered golden smile with happiness for his task to come out. Complete...


	21. Would I?

"B- but that's Anti talking Jack, not you" Mark whispered  
"He will never understand" Anti hissed to you  
 You looked up into Marks eyes for a moment, why couldn't he? Maybe you just had to convin-  
"He will NEVER understand!" He barked again

You jerked yourself away from Mark and stared at him coldly  
"Jack... no. That isn't you. You could never like hurting people!" Mark exclaimed  
A faint smile played on your lips, you wanted to shout at him, fight him, laugh at his foolish emotion. But you didnt, you just sat there, disgusted at the ideas and voices in your head.

"Jack!" Mark shouted again "Sean.... this is not you"  
You looked into his eyes again, they were warm and kind. But you didn't want that. You wanted someone to blame, to shout at, to understand. You wanted Dark. Your breathing became raspy as you spoke the next words. The words that would change everything.   
"I- I want to be Anti...."  
Mark gawked at you, attempting to say something, but no sound could be heard.

"The rush... t- the way.... killing them..."  
You stuttered  
"No. Its not about the killing is it? It's about the feeling. The pleasure of watching them suffer. That's not you feeling that. That's Antisepticeye" Mark whispered  
"A- and I won't watch you become him... like everyone else. I won't. I can't." Tears began welling in his eyes.  
"Your right" Jack said, "In a way... as Anti, I don't have to feel anything"

Mark got up very suddenly and fled the room, you could hear him cry quietly as he ran. It was the first time you'd heard him cry.  
'What had you just done? Sealed your fate? Was this it? Were you suppose to become Anti?'  
 The thoughts filled your head and you lent against the wall trying to figure it out.  
" What about everyone else?'  
 All you wanted was for the thoughts to be quiet. All you wanted was to let go...


	22. Afried

"I am afraid"  
You closed your eyes.  
"I am afraid"  
Mark was gone. You were alone. The only things left in the room were you and Anti. After everything that had happened, was this really what you were going to become? A killer?

"You don't need to be afried Jackaboy" Anti whispered  
"It's just like you said. If you let me take charge you'll never fear anything again"  
You could see him now. Anti was right there, almost close enough to touch. Those puppet strings you had fought so long to control were slipping away rapidly.

"I'll never feel anything again" Jack croaked, your voice was quiet, eerily quiet.  
"Nothing. Ever." Anti was grinning now  
"B- but that means I'll never.... Mark?" You didn't even have to finish your question before Anti understood  
"No. Mark will never love you anyway. No one will."  
Anti had already won and he knew it. He was toying with you.  
"But I'll never feel pain, or fear, or-or rejection?" You were almost in tears  
"Never. All you have to do is say it" the entity was grinning wildly, he was practically a physical being now.

Jack sighed  
'No more pain' You thought trying to convince yourself  
"You win"  
The moment the words escaped your lips, Anti took control. You fell back almost as though you were asleep into a dark depth of your mind. Antisepticeye's laughter was all you could hear as the darkness consumed you, controlled you. He was the master now and you were the puppet.

Long, thin strands of darkness wrapped themselves around you, lifting you higher into the void. Anti was floating above you holding the strings in each hand. "You lied to me!" You screamed at him, attempting to struggle out of your binds 

"Of course I lied you idiot!" 

He laughed his sick, signature laugh 

"And now!" He threw his hands in the air pulling the strings around you, demonstrating his control 

"I'm going to break you!" 

He stared at you with a look of pure hatred 

"I'm going to take away everything that makes you Jack!"

Anti looked up, a picture had appeared in the void "That, my friend, is a picture of the thing you thought of just then... ya know when you thought I was going to kill you?" 

A red haired man was smiling at you, who was he? Had you lost so much of your humanity you had forgotten even him? No. Not him. Jack thought. Never him.

"Do you want to know what I'm gonna do to him?" The grinning creature looked at you again 

"Don't hurt him!" You spat 

"I wouldn't dare" Anti giggled "You already did that" Anti disappeared into your mind to continue his plan leaving you to your thoughts. 

"I am afried" You whimpered into the air "I don't want to hurt him" 


	23. Peeling away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm sorry for delay. This should have been up sooner. But life sucks. I take full blame for the lack of update.

Anti was full. He was free. But he didn't feel complete. He needed his familiar. Every demon needed their pet. And for anti. The little someone was dark. But first anti had to restore full strength.

anti put the roles of the puppet and the puppet master in its correct role. With jack as th limb puppet. 

Anti toke full form. Equipped with dark glowing green eyes, pointy elf like ears, and a tail, a tail that was black at the base and formed into green by the arrowhead tip. 

Anti was exhilarating with contol. But again it didn't feel complete.  It with out dark. Dark fueled antis power, energy, control. Making sure the batteries were always charged to 100% was darks role.

anti left his host in thought. As he ran down the hall as he peeked his head through every individual door. Before coming across the one holding dark or mark. It was hard to tell who had control over the mind. For now, it seemed it was shared between the two mindsets. 

"No. jack would never. He could never enjoy brining pain upon someone." Mark said sobbing with tears swelling his eyes and falling down his cheeks. 

"You oblivious twat. You couldn't see it uhh? There morphing. Morphing into one being." Dark said his voice croaking with annoyance at the others unawareness. 

Anti then decided to interfere. With a chuckle he spoke, "I'm right here Dark. Full. Complete. Me." Anti said a sadistic smile coming across his face as the light bend him hit his face revealing it the other on the floor. As the shadow of antis tail swayed next to the other. 

A part of the other was sheltering in fear in the back of the mind giving the evil pursuer a chance at the controls, in which he toke.

dark stood up circling anti in an awed manner. "Fucking finally. Now would you like to go on that killing rampage or what." Dark said treating anti like his master. _His_  king. 

Anti had plastered smirk as he responded, "nah this puiny body needs rest to store my strength." Anti said as he walked over to darks bed falling back with his face towards the ceiling. Dark watched with pure astonishment. Apart of dark was giddy about seeing his master. And couldn't wait to be treated with kisses and pain like he was expecting. 

"Alright then, sleep sounds fun." Dark said. Crawling into the bed next to anti like a pet. Curling himself into a tight comforting ball. After a while both of their breathing fell into the pace of slumber dropping anti in to a dream. No. a nightmare.


	24. Ne̝͋̏̎ͧ̽v̐ͪͫ̓͗̔ͨé̯̩̟̰͆͂r̤̪̼͙̠̅

He sat there, slumped in a corner, completely oblivious to the demons presence, staring out into the dark, infinite void of his mind. The puppet strings hung losely around his hands and ankles, occasionally twitching and causing his hands to lift slightly. Anti stepped in front of him and bent down to look at his victim. The man's eyes were cold and glassy, as though the light had been drained from them. Streams of blood poured out of them and dripped onto the floor. Anti reached out a hand to touch him, when the terrifying shape suddenly lifted it's head to stare at Antisepticeye.

" Do͙͇̮̦̥͆n̰̯ͮ́̌'͎͍͙͛ͦͅt͎̗̩ͦͥͦ ̣͓͓͕̻̞̟̋͌ͥͨ̐̒ŷ̙̯̫̭͎̼̜̖̠oͥu ͯr̔e̔̈ͣ͒̊ͮc͎̥̜̣̹̼͖̿og̺̞̱̙͖̺̜ͪ̃n̰̻̲̖̭̲̣̞̬͒̑̍͛ͬͯi͍ͬ͐͗͛ͭ̚s̜͎͚̄̓̓̉e͌̈͒͛̂ ̺͚̞͚͇̍̿ͣ͑ͯ͂ͧͧme̙͈̹͓̘̙͚̹̰̍͑̎ͧͥ?" The thing grinned

 

"Jack?" Anti whispered, shakily "What happened to you?"

 

" Yo̜̣̖̻̭u̺͖̠͇̦̞̥ͬ̋̏ͫ̆ͫͫ.̞̔ ̻Y̬̖͖͕̫̍̔͑ͬ̑͒o̮̼̞͇̊ͅu͗ͦ̂ ̪̩ͩh̖̩̦̜̄á͔̜̪͉̪͇̿ͣ̐̽ͅp͇͔̭̫̼͎̃̓ͧͤ̒ͮp͇̯̗̜̤̀̿͑̈ͫͫͅen͉̠̞̎e͉͙̞̬̳̼̙̽d ̩̤̺͉tȏ͔̗ ̩͚͙̤̫m̝͖̞̓̈̊e̅.̜͕̪̪̰̆ͫ͊̾̆͛͒ ̞̠̪̙͙ͮ̉̔́Y̺̼̪͔̥ͩͪͯo̘̖̹̾͊̒̄̈u̻̼ͧ̽ͩ͗ ̻͍͔̯̣̙ͥbrͫ̔̑̇̒̚o̬̺̞̝͇̳̣̍ͮ́ͩ̌̐̑k̥͉̥̝͙̪͓ͪ̓ͭͣ̃͊ẻ̬̭͙ͬ̿ͮ͂ ̤̞͔͇̟͓ͯͤͧ́m̺̺͓̲̤̒͆͑̚e"

 Jack lifted one arm gently, only to have the strings forcibly pull them back to their original possision. 

 "B̳̪ͣ̔u̥̜̫̗ͭͦ̒͛ͅt̼̝ͤ͌̄̽ͧ̔ ̣̯̩̼̟̩̒n̩̰̬̖̭o̱̤͙̫̮͋̓͗̉w̪͕͍͓̲͒̏̄̏̽̉̌" He started laughing "͕̜̘͖̞̀ͣͅͅNo̟̗̪̼̼w̘̤͇͇̬̫͛̈ͅ ͔̞̖͗î͕̘̭͎̮ͅt͉̩̏ͣͨ́'͉̩͉̜̮̲͂̏̉s͍͕̞͕̤͕͓ͦ͂̑ ̾̃̅̆̀m̻̹̣̭̱͗̓ͬy̪̣̹̹̟̐̔͗ͪ̎̍ 

̘̦͎t̫̼̥̒͊̽̂͋u͇͚͓r͑ͧ̃́̐n̖̥̱̪̦̐̄̊̒ͧ͐̐ͅ  ͈͍͑ͯ͐̇̅t̜͓o͈͓̜̻͎̤ͬ ͯh̠̩͙ͣ̒͌̚a̲͆ͬ̒uͤͪͦͯ̈n̥͈̏ͯt̲̹̯̬̘̩ ̠̫̹͇̼̘͉y͉͓̠̻̳̳̣̚o̮͇̫̾u͓̠̭̟ͮ͊͆ͬ ̫̦͙̭̫͈̗ͪ̐ͭ̇ͮ̌a͍͔̫̜̜ͯ͛́̎̎ͬn̝͇͇͓̟̉̎ͯ͂ͅd̝̂ͯ͂̌̚ ͎͇̬ͪͧ͂̔̍ͅṛ͕͔̦ͅu̞̖̞̦͚ͣ͐̑ͫi̗͇̮̫̓n̖̻̊ͧ̊́̀ ̯̦̖̜͗̉̈̈́ͅy̥͚͈̰̰̙̺ͩ̽ͤͩo̰ͭ̐u̫̝̞̥̭rͬ͂̒ͤ͑̆̚ ͍̮͔̞͙̦̗̂͆̊̌̾ͩl͙͓̦͙͇̗͓̿ͥ̽͊̒̇́i̱͇̯͌ͮ̔͑ͅf͎̈ͫ̂̅ḛ̼͙̺̲̀"

Behind him appeared a shadowy figure, that began to shape itself into Darkiplier. More blood poured out of Jack's eyes and his head began jerking like an animontronic as his power drained. Dark began walking towards Anti slowly, then stopped and began snarling at him. He launched himself at Anti, throwing punches and kicks in every direction. 

 

" Kȉ͇͓̒̀̇́ͫl̯̯̪͓̼̦ͨl͇̮̜̣̜͓̜̉͗̈́̔ ̆͋̉̓h͋ï̺ͭm͚͉͔̞̻̠͊̃̅͗͛̓̽ͅ" Hissed Jack

"Dark! Get off me!"  Anti threw the other man off of him and lept on top of him. He beat Dark, smashing him repeatedly in the face, untill he bled.   
"When you said kill him...." Whispered Anti, jumping off of Dark  
"You ment me...."  
Jack started laughing and turned to look at him

" Y͚̣̰ͬͩ̃̓͂o̟̻̼̯͔̹͒̈ͅu͓̯̮̰͋̈̔ͥ͌͌̾ ̫͖͛̔̒ͅw̺̻̋͑ͮ̅ͤi̠̙̭̩̱̘̫ͨ͐̉̓̿ͮ̌l͖ͣ̏ͤͨͮͬͤl̪̫̬̥͂̇̀ͅ ͔͕͎͒̅̏ͣ̂͂ͯͅn̼͔͖͛ͣ̔e͇̼̹͇͍ͪͯ͌͛̒v̺͇̻ͮͧ̅̒̄͋e̺͐ͦ̅̂͛̓r̙̳̪͛ͧͧ ̮͕̣͎̗̲͌̏̃̾̂̐̓h̦̓͋̿ͨ͗a͕v̫̪͗e͇ ̄̇̆̄̍̈́̋Mȃ̰͍̟̱͍͓̈̈̊ͅr̬̈͋̂̽̂͂k....." 

 

Anti shot up. He was drenched in cold sweat and had gone a sickly white colour. He jerked his head around to see Dark, or one of the to, sleeping softly. He sighed in relief. But something was still tugging at his mind, a voice

" Ne̝͋̏̎ͧ̽v̐ͪͫ̓͗̔ͨé̯̩̟̰͆͂r̤̪̼͙̠̅ "


End file.
